The Force Between Us
by allietheepic7
Summary: Obi-Wan has been keeping a very big secret from the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Force Between Us**

 **A Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover**

 **By Allietheepic7**

 **Chapter 1** _ **Obi-wan Kenobi**_

 __Obi-Wan watched as Anakin and Padme parted outside the space station. Their love for each other was so obvious! How could he have missed it? He would have continued to miss it if Harry hadn't pointed it out on his last visit!

Determined, the Jedi followed his former Padawan through the streets of Coruscant. "Anakin!" he called out.

Anakin turned to see his mentor jogging up behind him. "Master?" he asked. "I thought you had returned to the Temple?"

Obi-Wan nodded dismissively. "I will. However, I need to talk to you about something important." He gave the younger his most disapproving look.

Anakin looked confused. "Is something wrong, Master?"

"I know you are married to Senator Amidala, Anakin."

The young Jedi's demeanor immediately changed. His shoulders sagged in resigned fear. His master looked so angry, so disappointed. "I suppose I can't change your mind about telling the Council?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm not going to tell the Council." Obi-Wan's long years of meditation well-hid his amusement at Anakin's face. "I merely want to know why I wasn't invited to the wedding! My husband had to tell me!"

Skywalker looked like he was chocking. "Husband, Master?"

Obi-Wan couldn't hold back a laugh. "What? Did you think you were the only Jedi to have ever fallen in love?"

"But the Council!"

The Jedi laid his hand on his Padawan's shoulder. Anakin looked so confused, like everything he'd ever known had been question. Which it had, in a way. "The Council…is very set in its ways, Anakin. They believe that emotionless peace is the answer, the way of the Force. And that may be true. But without Love, there would be no Force. Great things have been done for love. It defeats anger, fear, hate…and will not let itself to be ignored. I discovered this as surely as you did."

The two stood there, the Force pulsing with their emotions. "He'd like to meet you." Obi-Wan broke the silence.

"He would?"

"You and Padme. I think it would be a good experience for the children, too."

"…Children!?"

 **To Sara:**

 **Happy Birthday. While the Harry and Obi-Wan pairing didn't really exist before this (at least, I haven't seen it before now), I feel like it describes our relationship. Both are pretty badass, Harry is a sassy little shit, and Obi-Wan puts up with it while shit blows up in the background. However, I'm not sure which one of us is Obi-Wan and which is Harry. Whatever. Love you. –Your Alico**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** _ **Harry Potter**_

For once in his life, Harry was happy.

This had been rare in his life on Earth. In his childhood, smiles were seen as proof that he'd done something unnatural and, as he was technically an alien there, that happened quite a lot. And while Harry's years at Hogwarts were enjoyable, he could never really allow himself to be happy due to constant death threats. Even when he had returned to his home planet of Eriden, there was little to be happy about.

But now he had Obi-Wan. He had his wonderful husband, perfect Lil-lee, and little Benny. Harry rested a hand on the slight bulge of his stomach. And soon, there would be another.

"Mama!" Benny squealed from his high chair, waving his chubby fists in the air. The two year old already looked like his mother, even inheriting Harry's gravity-defying, black hair. But Benjamin James Kenobi had his father's soft blue eyes, just like his older sister.

Harry turned from the stove and smiled at his son. "Yes, baby?" he asked as he lifted the toddler from the seat.

"Dada!"

"Yes, Daddy's coming home." Harry kissed Benny on the cheek. He could feel the monitoring charm on his husband gradually coming closer to their apartment. While his home was nothing fancy, like the senatorial apartments above him that Palpatine wanted to put him in, it was large and was enough for the small family.

He heard the front door open and 3 pairs of feet stepped inside—Obi-Wan, Master Skywalker, and Senator Amidala. Harry left the kitchen with Benny on his hip and went into the foyer.

Obi-Wan smiled when he saw them. Harry loved his smile; it melted years of fighting from his face. He felt his own lips twitch up as Benny squirmed for his "Dada!"

"Welcome home, love," Harry whispered and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's mouth. He passed Benny onto his spouse's arms and turned to greet his guests, both of whom were staring at Harry in shock. "It is a pleasure to meet you both, Jedi Skywalker and Senator Amidala. I am Prince Sevier Ess-Siven of the Eriden System, but please, call me Harry. This is my son, Benjamin, and my daughter, Lil-lee, is around here somewhere."

Just as Harry spoke, Lil-lee appeared in the doorway, her red-brown braid swinging behind her. The four year old clung to her mother's leg. "Hi," she said quietly.

Padme smiled reassuring at the child as Anakin introduced them both. Lil-lee waved back. "Lil-lee, sweetie, could you help your Daddy set the table?"

"Yes, Mommy," Lil-lee blinked her big, blue eyes up at Harry before latching onto her father. "Daddy, Mommy wants you to set the table."

Obi-Wan and Harry shared an amused look as Benny went back to his mother. "Oh? And were you not to help?" Obi-Wan asked as he led their eldest child into the dining room.

Padme bit her lip. "Are they both…?" She trailed off, as if questioning his reaction.

"Mine? Yes, mine and Obi-Wan's." He smiled kindly at their shocked and confused expressions. "While the natives of Eriden are technically human, we have evolved to gain certain traits to survive in the less than hospitable environment. There are a number of noticeable ones, but one of the more controversial ones is that some people have 2 sets of reproduction organs, both male and female."

As Harry explained, he led his guests into the dining room, where Obi-Wan and Lil-lee had finished setting had finished setting the table and had retrieved Benny's high chair from the kitchen. As Harry set his son down, Anakin commented, "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," Harry said as he sat next to his husband. "Palpatine wanted me in the Senatorial Apartments, but I declined. I am merely a proxy for the King of my planet."

Dinner was rather uncomfortable; it was obvious that Obi-Wan had only explained the bare minimum _as usual_. Padme and Anakin seemed almost embarrassed at the silence. Lil-lee, who was usually quiet, didn't even say a word while Obi-Wan stubbornly ignored the awkwardness. Finally, the younger Jedi couldn't stand it anymore. "So, Obi-Wan, you never told us how the two of you met."

Harry couldn't stop a small snicker. Of course Obi-Wan wouldn't; Harry would too if their positions had been reversed. "We are not discussing it." Obi-Wan said with a pointed look towards his Padawan.

"Come on, Master, it can't be that bad!"

"Oh, certainly not," Harry said sarcastically. "Nothing bad at all. After all, everyone gets attacked by plants once in a while."

Anakin laughed as Obi-Wan gave them a mock glare. "That only happened because you bred that thing to strangle people."

The wizard acted offended. "Obi-Wan, I would never! That plant was a gift and is naturally homicidal!" Devil's Snare didn't have many happy memories associated with it, but Harry hadn't cared much when he had left Earth. Neville had given it to him as a joke for his last Earthly birthday. Eriden's sun was only present for a fifth of the year, so it was an excellent place for Devil's Snare to thrive. "It's certainly not my fault!"

Padme looked curious. "Harry, your accent…it's not Eridian, is it?"

He sighed. He'd known this subject would come up eventually. "That's because I was not raised on Eriden. While my mother was pregnant with me, there was a rebellion. Father instructed Mother to hide beyond the Outer Rim, and he did so, but the ship was rigged to explode. We crash-landed on a little, underdeveloped planet populated with humans and creatures never seen before. I was born at this point and was the only left alive when I was taken in by a couple on the planet. My father found me again when I was 19 and took me to Eriden."

Harry bit his lip and hoped they missed how he didn't call Eriden home. He missed Earth. The reveal of his heritage and his exodus of the system had made him unable to say goodbye to his friends. He had barely enough time to grab some things, including the baby Devil's Snare. Harry wanted to go back. But he wouldn't. Not without his children and Obi-Wan.

"So, Padme, how far along are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"6 months," she replied. "I've been hoping to return to Naboo soon and fix up the baby's room."

"Well, you'll have to visit more before you go," Harry said as he helped Lil-lee cut her meat. "It would be nice not to be the only one pregnant around here."

Obi-Wan, who had just taken a sip of Jawa Juice, chocked. Anakin pounded on his mentors back in between laughs. "Have you been placed in this world for the sole purpose of torturing me!? Obi-Wan asked after his coughing fit.

Harry considered it. "…Yes, I do believe so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** _ **Obi-Wan Kenobi**_

A sharp cry echoed throughout the apartment. Obi-Wan moaned exhaustedly as he was forced awake. "Why does he always cry when I am home?" he whined.

Harry snuggled down into the blankets. "It's revenge for never changing Lil-lee's diaper," he muttered, voice muted by his pillow.

"Jedi do not believe in revenge," Obi-Wan said as another cry pierced the air.

"Too bad. Embrace your karma."

Obi-Wan chuckled at his husband's antics only to groan as he tried to sit up. A dull pain throbbed in his lower abdomen. "Next time, you're on the bottom," he whispered as he pressed a kiss into Harry's long, unbound hair. The Jedi got up and put on a robe before he followed his son's wails to Benny's nursery.

The room seemed much bigger than the dimensions of the apartment should allow, no doubt from Harry using his abilities. The walls were painted a calming mint green and the ceiling was luminescent in its depiction of several unidentifiable star systems.

Benny was standing at the edge of his crib, sobbing in fear and reaching for his father. Distress flooded the Force with images of monsters and abandonment. Obi-Wan rushed to pick up Benny, holding him close to his chest and reassuring the babe with feelings of warmth and love. The toddler settled down and pressed his tear-streaked face into his father's shoulder with a whimper.

Benny, unlike his sister, was born with a very sensitive connection to the Force. At first, they'd thought, and hoped, that he'd inherited Harry's power, but that didn't explain the way he knows when Obi-Wan is coming home and Benny's brightness in the Force was undeniable. Harry said that it didn't matter that their son was Forceful, but Obi-Wan knew his love was afraid at times. Not of Benny, of course not, but afraid that the Jedi Council would take him as soon as he was old enough.

The Jedi Master turned at the sound of padding feet on carpet. Glowing green eyes, one of the few traits that separated Eridians from humans, lovingly stared back at him. Harry's inky hair trailed over his shoulders and down his back, out of the traditional braid that female and male-bearing Eridians usually wore. Many scars decorated his skin: a gouge on his right shoulder, a small line on his forearm, a discolored patch of skin on his chest from a fire. Harry's stomach protruded slightly, 5 months already showing.

In short, Harry was beautiful.

A wistful smile tilted Harry's lips as he glided forward and rested a hand on Obi-Wan's bicep. "What are you thinking?" he asked softly, gazing down at Benny then back at him.

Obi-Wan watched the man he married with gentle eyes. He switched Benny to one arm and cupped Harry's cheek. "I was thinking about how lucky I am to be married to the most beautiful and amazing man in the galaxy."

The wizard chuckled. "Romantic sap," he accused affectionately, love and amusement intertwining his emerald eyes.

"You married me," he reminded snarky. "I'd thought that you would have at least gotten to know me first before making such an important decision."

Harry pressed a kiss on his lips, short and sweet, before pulling away to stare at Obi-Wan with hooded eyes and a sly smirk. "Come back to bed," Harry breathed.

"Soon," Obi-Wan promised as he nuzzled his lover's cheek, rubbing his beard across Harry's stubble-covered skin. He whispered in the wizard's ear. "When Benny goes back to sleep."

Harry blinked slowly and ran a hand over the back of Obi-Wan's neck, teasing the skin with his light touches. It was a familiar action, one done before under less agreeable circumstances on a planet far away, back when he was 28 and Harry was 24. Obi-Wan almost expected them to still be in that awful cave, huddling for warmth, hiding from Eriden's inhospitable environment and assassins. "I'll be waiting," Harry promised with a wink and kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** _ **Harry Kenobi**_

"Well, what about this one?" Padme pointed out another crib on the Holonet shopping section. "It hovers three feet off the ground, has an automatic rocker, and can follow you around!"

Harry shrugged as he continued to bounce Benny on his knee. The baby gurgled happily. "I personally don't like robotic cribs, but it sounds useful."

"Why don't you like them?"

"It's just personal preference. Eriden doesn't waste much robotics on frivolous things like cribs."

Padme nodded diplomatically, but Harry caught her wistful glance at the advertisement. Suddenly, the apartment door opened and Anakin stormed inside. Obi-Wan followed close behind and gave Harry an apologetic glance as Anakin ignored Harry's greeting in favor of burying his face in Padme's shoulder. "What happened?" Harry asked as he gave Benny to his father.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know. He had a meeting with Chancellor Palpetine and when he returned, he refused to discuss it and came straight here."

Harry twitched, the only outward sign of his displeasure. The Chancellor sent shivers down his spine. He almost reminded Harry of Voldemort without the whole "scar-hurting-I'm-a-horcrux" thing.

Lil-lee wandered into the living room, finally done with torturing C3PO. She crawled up into Harry's lap. "Mommy?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Can you tell us your story?"

He shared an amused look with Obi-Wan as Padme glanced curiously at them. "My story? But my story is so long? Where could I possibly begin?"  
"Could you start with Tom?"

"With Tom? Why would you want to start with Tom?"

Lil-lee pouted. "Because that's where it starts, Mommy."

"Alright, alright," Harry shifted until Lil-lee was cradled in his arms. "Once upon a time, there was an orphan named Tom Riddle and he could do things no one else could do. He could make things float with a thought. He could make things burn and talk to snakes." He easily held the entire room's attention, even Obi-Wan and Lil-lee who had heard this all before. "Tom was bullied for his differences, and that's how he learned how to make people hurt. Badly."

"On his 11th birthday, Tom finally learned why he was different. He had magic, though in truth it was probably a variation of the Force. These wizards had separated from the normal people, Muggles, in their own society and sent Tom to a school there. Tom grew more and more powerful, surpassing many, and grew to hate his muggle roots. Eventually, around 17, he became so powerful that the only thing he feared…was death."

Anakin's head snapped up and he stared at Harry with wide, shocked eyes. Harry continued. "He sought a way to make himself immortal and found a way to do so…or so he thought. A Horcrux."

"What's a Horcrux?" Anakin asked, almost…desperate?

"It is the most vile and disgusting thing you could ever have the misfortune of finding. It's a piece of a person's soul, ripped out through the death of an innocent and shoved into an object."

Padme and Anakin stared, horrified. "How could someone do something like that?" Padme asked.

Harry shrugged. "Apathy? Desperation? I wouldn't know. But it obviously affected Tom—now known as the Dark Lord Voldemort—to a great degree. His fear of death was so potent that he created 6 horcruxes, destroying his sanity in the meantime. He became a terrorist, wanting to rid the Wizarding World of Muggles and wizard children born to muggle parents."

Anakin looked like he wanted to cry. "Why does trying to save a life always end horribly?" He didn't seem to notice them.

Obi-Wan and Harry exchanged a curious glance. "Voldemort wasn't trying to save someone's life. Instead he was selfishly trying to unnaturally preserve his own. The natural laws exist for a reason, Anakin. Man, no matter how great or powerful, has to die eventually. Medical advancements can delay it for a while, but the only one who masters Death is the one who can accept it. To say otherwise is lying."

Anakin made a face and stormed out to the balcony. Padme looked like she was about to follow him when Harry stood up, placing Lil-lee on the couch. "Harry…" Obi-Wan trailed off.

"I'm the one who upset him. I should fix it." With that, Harry strode regally out to the balcony, his braid swinging behind him. He found Anakin pacing the outer edge. "I've upset you. Is what I said truly that concerning?"

"Yes," Anakin spat. "What if Obi-Wan was on the brink of death? Wouldn't you do everything to keep him alive?"

Harry's eyes widened. He thought Padme…? "Of course. But I'd never choose the path that would make me a monster to him, just as Padme would never ask for you to destroy yourself to save her."

Tears streamed down Anakin's face. "But I can't lose her! Not like how I lost Mom…"

Harry smiled sadly as he reached into his shirt and took out a large locket. He knew how Anakin was feeling. He felt it every time Obi-Wan left planet. But if there was one thing the Second Wizarding War ever taught him, it was that everyone leaves eventually. He opened the locket and took out a small, black stone with a white symbol and a crack down the middle. But that doesn't mean you can't give them a last goodbye.

He handed it to Anakin, whose tears had dried in his confusion. "What's this?"

"The ones we love never truly leave us, Anakin…Turn it. Three times should do the trick."

His fingers rubbed the Resurrection Stone hesitantly before he turned it once. Twice. And…

"…Mom?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Obi-Wan Kenobi**_

Harry and Anakin walked close together as they reentered the apartment. They weren't touching, Obi-Wan saw. It was more like Harry was supporting him with his presence. Anakin's eyes were red from crying, but he stepped lightly as if a great weight had been taken off his shoulders. He seemed less haunted and as Harry smiled secretly at him, Obi-Wan knew his Padawan would be alright.

Anakin sat next to Padme and hugged her. "I'm sorry for scaring you," he said, "I've been really stressed lately and it wasn't fair of me to take it out on you."

"Of course," Padme said, kissing him on the head.

"Anakin," Harry said as he sat down beside Obi-Wan. "Why don't you tell her what you told me, okay?"

He looked uncharacteristically nervous, but nodded anyway. Anakin explained about his dreams, first of the one's about his mother, and then those about Padme. It…was hard for Obi-Wan to believe. The Jedi doctrine had been drilled into his head and the future was always changing. He wanted to assure his friend, but stopped when Harry shook his head. From the look on his husband's face, Obi-Wan surmised that he'd already tried and that it hadn't done anything. So Obi-Wan stayed quiet. At least, until Anakin mentioned the story of Darth Plagius.

"I've never heard this story before. Anakin, where did you hear this?"  
Anakin rubbed his metal hand. "Chancellor Palpetine told me it today."  
"Where does a Chancellor hear a Sith bedtime story!?"

"Perhaps Dooku told him or mentioned it when he held Chancellor Palpetine prisoner?" Padme suggested.

Harry snorted. "Unlikely. When you've captured the enemy's leader, you don't chat him up. You kill him to cut off the head of the war monster. I always found it weird how Palpetine came back completely unharmed despite being in the extremely violent hands of Dooku and Grievous for several hours."  
"It was weird…" Anakin said. "He…he encouraged me to kill Dooku…even when he was defenseless."

Obi-Wan stared, shocked, at the clearly distraught Anakin. When had this happened and why didn't Obi-Wan stop it? "We need to speak to the council," he said as calmly as he could, considering the situation. He could barely believe that he was actually considering that Chancellor Palpetine…could be… "It's obvious the Chancellor is hiding something, but we should confront him without the approval of the council…"  
"And why do we need the council?" Anakin glared. "The Chancellor's my friend, he will answer whatever we ask."

"Then think of it as back up, Anakin," Harry said. "If you're attacked while with the Chancellor or by him, then it wouldn't take long to get reinforcements. And if the Chancellor is a Sith Lord, then you probably shouldn't confront him anyway."

"Do you think I couldn't handle him!?" Anakin growled.

"No, I think you may join him." That stopped all movement in the room. "You've had an extremely stressful day and he's already gotten you to kill once. In a battle, with tension high and emotions higher, he could easily make you do it again."

Anakin sneered. "You think I'm weak."  
"No," Anakin blinked in shock at Harry's glare. "I think you're human. And humans fail. You're not just this Chosen One, forced to be perfect because some old bat made a prophecy that said so. Treat this was repaying a favor if you have to, just stop being needlessly stubborn and listen to someone for once!"  
He clenched his jaw. "Fine," Anakin snapped.

"Good. Besides what if someone attacks the Temple? With all the experienced Jedi going to confront the Chancellor, who would protect the children?"

Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin softened; he'd always had a soft spot for kids. He kissed his husband on the forehead. "Be safe," Obi-Wan told him.

"I'll be fine," Harry assured him. "I always am. But you, Kenobi, don't get a choice. You'll be coming back even if I have to resurrect the dead to do it."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Please don't." With Harry, he could never tell if he was joking.

"I try. Now go save the universe again, love."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 Harry Kenboi**_

Harry calmly watched his friend pace back and forth. Padme was worried, which he understood, but it was useless to do so. Or so he told himself. "Padme," he said, placing a hand on her arm. "Calm down. Anakin is safe at the Temple. All your worrying is just stressing the baby and yourself. Take a deep breath and sit down."

She bit her lip. "But what about Obi-Wan? Aren't you worried."

"Worrying's never helped him before and it's not going to do anything now. I trust my husband, Padme. He'll live."

Padme nodded and after schooling her face into a calm mask, sat down beside Harry. "I've never…really thought about it that way. I always assumed he used the Force to check on me or something," she confessed.

Harry shrugged. "That's not surprising. Civilains see Jedi as god-like figures and Palpetine has been using them like a secret police force. But they're just people. People in a well known religious order that others take advantage of because part of the doctrine includes helping others. That's probably the start of the whole "no attactments" thing. I hope we can change that."

She raised her eyebrows, but before she could speak, the door was blasted in. Several clone troopers filed in, pointing their blasters at the two. Harry and Padme quickly stood and raised their hands so not to provoke them. Harry toyed with the edge of his sleeve, fingers brushing the Elder wand and a tingle went down his spine. He might be able to take them, even pregnant…

"What are you doing!?" Padme spat angrily. "Who authorized this!? We're senitors, not Sepratists—"

"Be quiet," the one in charge growled and Padme gasped. "We're here on order of the Chancellor to arrest—"

Harry sneered. He'd heard enough.

With one flick of the wrist, the Elder wand was out and ready to go. Harry slashed the air and all the clone troopers flew back into the wall, crashing into a giant heap. A few wordless spells took care of those few who remained conscious, doing various things like tying them up or petrifying them, simple first year spells that were easily performed silently.

Sighing, Harry returned the Elder wand to his sleeve and turned to Padme. She was frozen in place, her eyes wider than a surprised owl. "What was that?" she whispered.

"Magic," Harry said cheekily before moving towards the back rooms where his children were. "Our position is compromised, so we need to get the children and go… I wonder if Bail would let us stay at his apartment until this blows over, he seems like a decent male."

 **A/N: If I was naming chapters, this one would be called "In Which Harry takes no shit"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** _ **Obi-Wan Kenobi**_

It was supposed to be a simple confrontation. He, Mace, and the others simply had to bring the Chancellor to the Council so he could explain himself. Anakin was safe in the Temple. Harry was safe with Padme. How did everything go so wrong?

Only he and Mace were left fighting, the others cut down by Chancellor Palpetine's sith-red lightsaber. Palpetine, a Sith Lord. Obi-Wan locked blades with the Dark Lord of the Sith and the older man sneered at him.

"Pathetic," Palpetine snarled. "Is this all the _Jedi_ can confront me with? I figured you would have been some challenge since you trained the Chosen One, but I appear to be mistaken."

"You will not corrupt Anakin," Obi-Wan ground out, almost buckling under the force of the other's lightsaber. "He is not your puppet to control."

The Chancellor smiled, a disgusting thing. "No, he belongs to the _Jedi_ , doesn't he." Obi-Wan was thrown back with a wave to the Dark Side of the Force and Palpetine battled with Windu. "You Jedi…how can you call yourselves protectors of evil when so many of your kind break your rules. You couldn't even sense a Sith right in front of you, you're all so corrupted!" he crowed.

"The Jedi are faithful to the end," Mace spat back. "Something a deceitful Sith wouldn't understand."

"Oh, but I am not the only one in this room who doesn't understand faith towards your Jedi code," he cooed as he turned his Force Lightning onto Mace, who blocked it with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan's eyes widened. He couldn't know. They were so careful— "Isn't that right, Master Kenobi?"

Palpetine took pleasure in Obi-Wan's horror and cackled. "Oh, yes! I know all about your whore and the whelps in bared unnaturally. I even sent them a little present once I knew you were coming."

Red swarmed over Obi-Wan's vision. He _dared_ to threaten his children, his husband—

His very capable husband. Who could take out dozens of opponents without breaking a sweat.

The anger faded and Obi-Wan struck decisively. Instead of swinging in furious anger like Palpetine expected, he made a precise slash to the Chancellor's outstretched hands. The blue lightsaber sliced through flesh and Palpetine roared in pain. Lightning jumped from his stumps all around and Obi-Wan did the only thing he could do to guarantee he and Mace's safety.

Palpetine's head left his shoulders and the Chancellor's office exploded.

 **A/N: I tried.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 Harry Kenobi**_

It's official. The Jedi Council has reached a level of stupidity that somehow surpasses the majority of the Wizarding World.

Harry was glaring at Mace Windu, the one responsible for this entire mess. He had heard Palpetine's insults about him and the children and had called Obi-Wan to trial. Once Anakin had heard, of course, he and Padme had also confessed their relationship and were standing right beside the Kenobis.

Lil-lee was hiding behind Harry's leg and Benny whined softly in his arms as Harry tried to protect them from the judgmental gazes of the Council. He tried to forget that Benny was still young enough to be taken by the Jedi if the discover that he was Force sensitive. The Council was now discussing what to do with the "criminals," though Harry thought that it was a pointless conversation.

"It is obvious what we should do!" One of the masters shouted. "Remove Master Kenobi from the Council and banish them from the Order!" Both Obi-Wan and Anakin flinched slightly.

Another Jedi, whose head looked like a certain piece of a male's anatomy, interjected. "And how exactly would it help anyone by getting rid of our best field agents? The war is still on going as long as General Grievous is out there! Why punish them!?"

"Gone against the Code, they have," Yoda said. He was one of the few Masters here physically while the others spoke from the front lines. "Ignore this, we cannot."

Harry spoke for the first time. "Forgive me for interrupting, Masters, but your Code was broken from the moment it was conceived." The Jedi stared in shock as they registered what Harry's attention grabbing voice was saying. "Repressing emotions only allows them to fester and stir up less desirable ones. You will always be ignorant in some way. Without passion, you might as well die because you're not passionate enough to live. It is impossible to control everything and there will always be a gap between the living and the dead."

Mace's eye narrowed. "So the Code is pointless then?"

"Hardly. Fighting against ignorance and believing life is continued after death are both reasonable. But a sentient without emotion, without passion, is less than a droid."

"Ignore the Code, do you suggest?" Yoda asked. "Forget centuries of doctrine?"

Harry calmly stared down the Council, using all his skill as a diplomat to keep his nervousness off his face. This was his chance for his family to be together and happy, out of the shadows. "I propose an experiment. Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker are already 2 of your best Jedi. For an extended period of time, perhaps 10 years, allow them to have near unlimited access to their families barring missions and meetings. Allow them, and any other Jedi should you decide to expand the experiment to other people, to fully express their emotions and they will become far more effective in protecting the universe."

The Jedi from before sneered. "And how exactly will that happen?"

"The universe, despite all we know about it, is still an abstract concept to people. They need something concrete, something tangible, in order to relate with others. Protecting the universe isn't nearly as potent as protecting those close to you. I should know, I've saved my fair share of planets only because I was focusing on keeping the people I care about safe."

The Jedi looked at each other before Yoda spoke. "Discuss this, we will. Out answer, you will receive later."

Harry bowed. "Thank you, Master Jedi." He led his group out of the room and the doors closed behind them.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Obi-Wan grabbed Harry's shoulders. "Do you have any idea what provoking the Council could have done—"

"What could they have done that I couldn't retaliate against?"

"Harry, I know you think you're invincible—"

"I am invisible—"

"But not even you could go up against the entire Council and win!"

He silenced Obi-Wan with a kiss. "I could if I was protecting you and the kids." Harry smiled. "Relax, love. Everything's going to work out just fine. I promise."


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _ **Annalise Tonks Kenobi**_

Annie groaned and slumped down beside her mom. This was so boring! Why did they have to wait outside the Jedi Council room while Dad and Uncle Ani were inside!? She butted her head against her mom's shoulder. At 9 and as a Jedi initiate, she really should try to be more mature, but she couldn't help it. Mom's Force presence was too comforting.

Mom sighed and brushed a bright red curl from her forehead. "Don't groan so, Annie. It's unbecoming as a lady and as a Jedi."

"Yes, Mom," Annie said and sat up. That's right; she had to act like a good Jedi so a Master would pick her as a Padawan and then she'd be a Knight, just like Dad.

She was the second one of her siblings to be Force sensitive. The first was Benny, who was already a Padawan (though Annie secretly thought that Uncle Ani only took Benny as a Padawan because Dad didn't want him to go to the Agricorps). Lil-lee wasn't and neither were Annie's two little brothers, the twins Sirius and Remus. Not that Annie had ever expected them to be. Even though they were 6, Siri and Rem still ate _mud._ At least she stopped when she knew better.

Annie looked over to where Aunt Padme was sitting with Luke, Leia, and baby Sabe. Luke waved and she waved back. They were her best friends, but Mom had told her that they should be as quiet as possible for some reason. Maybe Mom was trying to overhear the Council meeting? She tugged on his sleeve. "Mom? Are you worried?"

He smiled down at her. "A little. Let's just say I never thought this meeting would be necessary."

She frowned. "Mom, you're being cryptic again." Honestly, why did her mom feel the need to do this at the worst possible times? Did someone teach him how to do it or something!?

Her mom cocked an eyebrow, but before he could speak, the Council doors opened. Annie restrained herself from running to her Dad, but Siri and Rem did no such thing. Mom, Lil-lee, and Annie stood in unison. "Well?" Aunt Padme asked nervously.

Uncle Ani beamed. "The Council thinks out experiment was a success," he said proudly. Annie and the twins looked at each other in confusion. "Jedi are now officially allowed to have families."

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Mom said crossly. "Never underestimate me again."

"You think he would have learned that years ago." Aunt Padme laughed and everyone joined her.

Annie smiled, still a little confused, and grabbed her mom's hand. Oh, well. Her parents were weird anyway. There was no use trying to understand them.


End file.
